The Morning after Lorelai's Burial
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Pilot Eppy Lorelai was killed in a wreck and the town has just buried her the afternoon before and Rory still goes to Stars Hollow High and Sookie takes Rory in since Lorelai left Rory to her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The morning after Stars Hollow has buried Lorelai Gilmore Sookie walks into the diner on the chilly fall morning.

''hey Sookie where's Rory?'' Luke asks her

''she's on her way way she's still trying to wake up.'' Sookie tells him

''how's she doing?'' he asks her

''fine how are you doing?'' she asks him

''oh I don't know still getting over that we just buried Lorelai yesterday. I just can't believe that she's gone and was taken from us so soon. It's like a bad nightmare in our town that you would of thought that would of never happened.'' he tells her

''yea.'' Sookie says

''so how are you doing?'' he asks her

Sookie just shrugs ''I just miss my her my best friend I can't do it without her.'' she tells him

''I know how you feel sit I'll bring you some coffee.'' he tells her

''thanks Luke.'' Sookie says and goes to find a table to sit at

Rory walks in a few minute's later still looking like crap.

''Hey. It's freezing.'' Rory says as she sits at the table

''Oh, what do you need? Hot tea, coffee?'' Sookie asks her

''coffee's good.'' she says

''okay hun.'' she says

Luke comes over to the table.

''hey Rory how ya doing?'' he asks her

''hi fine Luke thanks.'' she says watching Luke pour her coffee

''can I get you anything?'' he asks her

''um just pancakes I guess thanks Luke.'' she says all depressed

''okay.'' he says watching her all concerned and daddyish and goes to make her some pancakes

''you sleep good sweetie?'' Sookie asks her

''oh I don't know I guess.'' Rory tells her

''are you sure you still want to go to school today sweetie because you know you don't have to if you don't want to.'' Sookie asks and tells her

''oh no I can't miss school. I have to go. Mom would want me to go.'' she tells Sookie

''okay sweetie.'' Sookie says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so how are you doing?'' Rory asks Sookie sipping her coffee

''well,fine sweets.'' Sookie tells her

''yea?'' Rory questions her

''yea.'' Sookie says and smiles

''I think I got all my crying out yesterday and last night I haven't been able to cry yet today.'' Rory tells her

''well that's okay.'' Sookie tells her

''yea I guess I'm feeling better.'' Rory tells her

''good.'' Sookie says

''I think mom would of been happy with the way things went with her burial and all.'' Rory says

''yea she would of.'' Sookie tells her

a little while later Luke brings Rory her pancakes

''thanks Luke.'' she says and looks down at her pancakes and sees Lorelai's face

''Mom!'' Rory says

''oh Sweetie?'' Sookie gently grabs Rory's thigh

Rory just shakes her head and closes her eyes ''noo I'm fine.'' she says and shakes it out of her head

Luke just watches her for a few minutes ''okay I should get back to work.'' he says

''yea.'' Sookie says and watches Rory eat her breakfast before school starts

a little while later Rory takes one last sip of her coffee ''okay I have to get to school.'' she tells Sookie

''okay have a good day hun I love you.'' Sookie tells her

''love you too.'' Rory hugs and tells her and leaves

Luke walks back over to her ''so how do you think she's gonna be?'' he asks her

''fine.'' she tells him

''yea she's Rory but she's strong.'' Sookie tells her him

''yea okay I should get to work.'' she tells him

''okay have a good day Sookie.'' he tells her

''you too Luke.'' she tells him and leaves to go over to the inn 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At Stars Hollow High Rory is at her locker and opens it and cries getting her emotions out before she goes to class. Lane comes up to her locker.

''hey Rory you alright?'' Lane asks her

''yea.'' Rory says with her head still inside her locker and calms herself down before pulling her head out to look at Lane

''what are you doing here?'' Lane asks her

''going to school.'' Rory tells her

''you should be at home in bed wallowing.'' Lane tells her

''no I had to get out of the house and come to school to take my mind off everything.''Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lane says

''we should probably get to class.'' Rory tells her

''okay I'll see you later.'' Lane says

''bye.'' Rory says and shuts her locker andheads to her class

Sookie walks into the kitchen and sees Michel sitting all alone at the front desk all depressed.

''hey Michel how ya doing?'' she asks him

Michel just shrugs

''come on big guy into the kitchen.'' Sookie tells him and pushes him from behind into the kitchen

''hey come here.'' Sookie tells him and hugs him and lets them both cry into each other

''I just miss her so much.'' he cries into her

''shh I know you do I do too.'' she tells him

''we're still going to be able to run this inn together and we are and will be able to get thru this together and we just have to be strong for each other.'' she tells him

they both just continue to hold each other until they both calm down.

''okay well we both have work to still do so you go back out there and do your job and I'll stay in here and do mine and we will both go back to doing what we are used to doing everyday if Lorelai was still here.'' she tells him

Michel goes back out to the desk to start checking people in and Sookie stays in the kitchen and just starts to make some comfort food and Lorelai's favorite foods while trying not to break down again. 


End file.
